Silver Guardians: Season 1
by BHH85
Summary: This is a AU Fanfic but is a sequel to Time Force. The Year is 2004 and Silver Hills is peaceful until a fugitive from the Future shows up to wreak havoc on the City. Cybrex has own plans for the present. Can Wes, Eric and the new breed of Silver Guardians take him down before it's too late? Please R&R I would deeply appreciate it.
1. Prologue & Character Bios

A/N: This is a AU fanfic but it is a sequel to Time Force. I wrote this series in 2004. This was originally written in Script form. The rest of the saga I finished and everything after Season 1 is written in regular forum. I am posting the whole saga on Fan , God Bless

Prelude- The year 3003 Jennifer Scott "Time Force Pink Ranger" decided to leave the Future and Start her own Future with Wes. She Decided to leave time force and Alex behind so she traveled back in time to the year 2004 (our Present Time). She said good bye to her friends Katie, Lucas and Trip and they said their good byes to Jen. Jen left in the time ship. Present Time 2004. The Story It is the year 2004 Wes Collins and Jennifer Scott Decied to live a happy life and start a family with each other and they eventually got married. Eric Myers and Taylor Earheart decided to become a couple all four lived in Silver Hills. Mr. Collins gave full Owner Ship of Bio-Lab and Silver Guardians to Wes. So Wes decided to holt on being Rangers for a while so he could run the Silver Guardians and Bio-Lab they found Replacements to help defend Silver Hills. Wes Collins Replacement is Bernard-Michael Hicks he is the New Time Force Red Ranger and New Leader of the Silver Guardians and Eric Myers Replacement is Christian Hall he is the New Quantum Ranger and is the new Commander of the Silver Guardians but a new threat is about to strike in the form of a Half-Mutant and Half-Cyborg named Cyberx and his Minons Zoltron and the Cyberbots. Cybrex wants to grab the Quantum Morpher So he could grab its Secerts and make the City his. Will the New Silver Guardians Defeat this new Evil. The First Chapter is up now enjoy. I need post reply's please thank you Peace God Bless.

This is the Character Index. Rangers, Villains and Miscellaneous are the three sections of Bios. They will be in Last Name alphabetical order.

The Rangers:

Wesley Collins – Black Time Force Ranger: The Legend Wesley Collins is the head of Bio-Lab and Silver Guardians. Wes was a spoiled rich kid from Silver Hills. He had it all - his father owns the corporate conglomerate known as BioLab, he lived in a posh mansion with a chauffer who drove him anywhere, and had servants who would attend to his every need. A chance encounter with Time Force changed his life. Soon after arriving in 2001, the Time Force team got into a fight, and Jen was in trouble. Only with the aid of Wes, who came to her rescue on his motorcycle, was Jen able to make it out alive. It just so happened that to unlock their Chrono Morphers, Time Force needed the Red Morpher activated, but this could only be done by someone with a genetic resemblance to Alex, its original owner. Luckily, Wes fit the bill, but he declined to help when Jen first asked him, not believing any of it. Time Force went after Ransik without any powers, and was losing. Wes appeared just in time, and decided to help them out after all. He morphed into the Red Ranger, and the others soon followed, and Power Rangers Time Force was born. During his time helping time force, he and Jen fell in love with each other, but neither would admit it. It was at their final goodbye that they finally revealed their feelings for each other. Wes continued to fight crime in Silver Hills as the Red Ranger, and co-leader of the Silver Guardians, alongside his friend Jen Came back into his life they got together and eventually got married. Wes's father Mr. Collins gave him full ownership of both companies. Wes decided to give Bernard the Chrono Morpher and Become the New Red Ranger and Silver Guardians Co-Leader. Wes helps the city anyway that he can. Later he becomes the Black Time Force Ranger.

Alex Drake – Gold Time Force Ranger: Alex was the 1st Time Force Red Ranger and he was Jen's fiancé. In a battle against Mutant criminal Ransik he was nearly almost killed. He gives his morpher to Jen. Alex recovers from his injuries, and monitors the Rangers' actions in the year 2001, assisting in any way he can. When Frax unleashed the first of his robots, Alex sent the Time Shadow to help the Rangers beat it. Frax's second robot required a more personal visit, and so Alex travelled back in time himself to become Red Ranger again. When it was clear that the team was stronger under Wes' command in battle, Alex gave him back the morpher, and returned to his time. Jen returns the back to Alex. He later becomes Captain of Time Force. After Cybrex's escape he sends Danielle Storms after him.

Christian Hall – Quantum Ranger: Christian was born and raised in East Orange New Jersey. His parents were always at each others throats. In the eighth grade Christian helped his good friend Stephanie Madison during a tough period in because she had an abortion. In High School during his freshmen year he went to Vo-Tech and there he met Bernard-Michael Hicks and the two became friends. Christian moved to Silver Hills early in the year with his mother because his mother and father split up and also Bernard went with them. They later joined the Silver Guardians and went to School part time. In 2003 Eric Myers takes a break from the Silver Guardians and gives Christian his Quantum Morpher. He becomes the second Quantum Ranger. He also has feelings for fellow Silver Guardian Carmen Lockhart. He and Bernard are Co-Leaders of the Silver Guardians. In 2004 a Mutant by the name of Cybrex escaped from the future.

Bernard-Michael Hicks – Red Time Force Ranger: Bernard was born and raised in Passaic New Jersey with his twin Brother David. The brothers are very close with their mother. Bernard is a Mormon and is very religious. He believes in God, Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit. In 2001 High School Sophomore Bernard-Michael Hicks meets High School Freshmen Christian Hall at Vo-Tech in September 2001 in West Caldwell New Jersey. Bernard and his mother Vanessa has been having problems. She arranges him to live with a relative in Silver Hills. He and Christian joined the Silver Guardians 2002. In 2004 Wes decided to give Bernard the Chrono Morpher and Became the New Red Time Force Ranger and Silver Guardians Co-Leader along with Christian. A few months later after Cybrex's escape Bernard's mother Vanessa returned and made her appearance at her Tomorrow Research company. It was revealed that she owned it.

Lucas Kendall – Blue Time Force Ranger: He is a Time Force officer and a Champion race car driver. He helped the Time Force Rangers defeat Ransik back in 2001 then went back to the future with his TF Teamates.

Carmen Lockhart– Pink Time Force Ranger: Carmen was born and raised in Salem. Carmen is very spunky and always tells what's on her mind. Carmen's best friend Scott Kiriakis was always there for her. After high school she moved to Silver Hills and joined the Silver Guardians. She fell in love with fellow Silver Guardian Christian Hall. In 2004 Jen picked Carmen to take her place has the Time Force Pink Ranger.

Eric Myers – Vector Ranger: Years ago, the underpriveleged Eric attended a posh private school with Wes, his only friend at the time. Fed up with being shunned for not coming from a wealthy background, Eric dropped out, leaving Wes behind. Since then, Eric has joined Mr. Collins' elite defense unit, the Silver Guardians, and has had run-ins with the Rangers on several occasions, once even discovering Wes' identity as the Red Ranger. The ambitious Eric was not content with merely being a soldier on the team. He wanted to be leader. He achieved his goal after obtaining the Quantum Morpher and becoming the Quantum Ranger, as well as gaining control of his own Zord - the Q-Rex. Mr. Collins had little choice but to appoint him leader. Eric dishes out his own brand of justice in Silver Hills, clashing with the Rangers each time. Eric lives a lonely life with no friends or family, making him a very bitter and distant person, but when push comes to shove, Eric always does the right thing. After being injured taking a blast meant for Wes and his father, Eric passed on the Quantum Morpher to Wes, so he could use it to control of the Q-Rex and summon the Quantum Defender. With peace restored in Silver Hills, and Eric back in good health, he regained the Quantum Morpher, and teamed up with Wes to co-lead the Silver Guardians. The good friend of Wes. Eric finally got together with Taylor EarHeart. Eric picked Christian to be the Quantum Ranger. He later became the Vector Ranger.

Patrick Reed – Magnum Star Ranger:Patrick Reed was born and raised in West Caldwell New Jersey. Patrick always wanted to be someone special and do good things. In 2001 he met Bernard and Christian in Vo-Tech and they all became friends. In 2002 he moved to Silver Hills and also in early 2004 he graduated from the Police Academy. He is apart of the Silver Hills Police Department and was the fastest to join the police.

Danielle Storms – White Time Force Ranger: Danielle was born in Millennium City in the Future. She was created in a hospital lab by her parents. She was created from their DNA much like everyone else in the future. In her late teens after graduating high school, she joined Time Force. She was trained by Jen Scotts before she left. She had a major crush on Alex but he loved Jen. On a mission to bring down Cybrex, she and several Time Force officers chased him at the Cryo Prison and escaped with a Time Travel Device. She blamed herself for his escape. Alex Drake gave her another chance and gave her a new Chrono Morpher. She became the White Time Force Ranger. He sent her on a solo mission to bring down Cybrex and she goes to the year 2004.

Trip – Green Time Force Ranger: He is one of the smartest officers of Time Force and is a genius. He helped the Time Force Rangers defeat Ransik back in 2001 then went back to the future with his TF Teamates.

Katie Walker – Yellow Time Force Ranger: She is the strongest officer in Time Force. She helped the Time Force Rangers defeat Ransik back in 2001 then went back to the future with his TF Teamates.

Villains:

Cybrex: Frax created him and he is the half-brother of Ransik. He was created from Ransik's DNA and Cybernitic parts. Having escaped Time Force and traveling to the past. Cybrex wants to conquer the past. He Vows to destroy everything good.

Cyberbots: Highly advanced Cyborgs from the future. They are programed to destroy.

Frax: After finishing off Frax and doomtron. The Silver Guardians grabs his remains and hid them in their Bio-Lab HQ.

Lt. Zoltron: The evil cyborg is the henchmen of Cybrex. He wants to destroy the Rangers.

Xavier – Bio Ranger: He was created by Cybrex from Christian Hall's DNA. He also has replica of

the Quantum Morpher which he morphs with becomes the BioRanger. He doesn't like Hall and he wants to take him out.

Miscellaneous:

Jen Collins: Jen was the tough as nails leader of the group Power Rangers Time Force. She was very hard on the Rangers, and expects their best every single time. She was very focused, and dedicated to defeating Ransik and locking him up. Ransik seemingly killed Jen's fiancé, Alex, making Jen obsessive in her quest for revenge against Ransik. This obsession sometimes clouds her judgment, and once almost caused her to kill a mutant. Jen always puts up a cold, business-only front, afraid of opening up and showing her true feelings. She was especially hard on Wes at first, perhaps to mask her attraction to him due to his remarkable resemblance to Alex, but has since warmed up to him, even developing a romantic interest in him. During a trip to 3000, Jen returned her engagement ring to Alex, definitively ending their relationship. Back in 2001, she and Wes revealed that they loved each other, but it was too late. It was time for the Time Force officers to return to their own time. Jen the Former Time Force Pink Ranger left the future to be with Wes. The two eventually got married and now Jen is having a baby. Jen picked Carmen to take her place has the Time Force Pink Ranger.

Silver Hills Police Department: Kevin Douglas is the head of the department. Vanessa Hicks has the Police guard the Tommrow Research building. The Police have grown somewhat jealous of the Silver Guardians and they try to help out more in the city. They have their own ranger on the force a fellow police officer by the name of Patrick Reed. The Silver Hills PD is sometimes refered to as the City Police.

Kevin Douglas: Kevin is an Ex-City Police Officer. He helps the Police and the former cop is the head of the department. He's also a business man he co-founded Tomorrow Research with help from old friend Vanessa Hicks.

Silver Guardians: The Silver Guardians are an elite team of soldiers employed by Bio-Lab. Aside from protecting the Bio-Lab complex, the Silver Guardians also offer protection for hire to anyone who can afford it. Eric became leader of the Silver Guardians after becoming the Quantum Ranger and obtaining the Q-Rex. Wes became co-leader when his Time Force friends left to go back to the year 3000 after their mission was over. At that point, the Silver Guardians no longer protected paying clients only. They became a law enforcement organization for the entire city. Mr. Collins gave his son Wes owner ship and he retired. Wesley Collins is the Owner and Bernard-Michael Hicks is now the Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians along with Good friend and partner Christian Hall.

Vanessa Hicks: Vanessa is the mother of Bernard Hicks. She is the CEO Tomorrow Research. She is also helped the City Police and with resources by also being with help from Ex city Police chief and longtime friend Kevin Douglas.

Taylor Myers: Taylor is the former Yellow Wild Force Ranger. After her wild force days were over she decided that she wants to be with Eric. They eventually got together.

Dr. Michael Zaskin: Michael helps the Silver Guardians. Dr. Zaskin is a scientist who works for Bio-Lab.


	2. Chapter One: Rebirth

*The Year 3003* Time Force Cryo Prison. The Time 4:24 PM

A Fugitive wearing a cloak is running through the hallway of the cryo prison with a briefcase in his right hand and a Time Travel Device in his left hand. The Fugitive is being chased by several Time Force Police Officers.

Female Time Force Officer: Stop!

The Female Time Force Officer shoots the fugitive and the briefcase falls out of his hand as he's going through the exit. The Fugitive leaves the briefcase and heads to his ship.

The Fugitive turns around and shoots the officer next to Danielle.

The Time Force Officer shoots at him again but he jumps in his ship and it goes through the Time Gate.

The Female Time Force Officer: Darn it he got away but thank God he did not escape with this briefcase what ever it has in here.

The Time Force Officer she's wearing a Time Force Uniform. She's Caucasian. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Later at Time Force Head Quarters. The Time 5:12 P.M.

Captain Alex Drake is sitting on a chair talking to a Time Force Officer through his head set who is telling him about the escape. Alex is very angry. The Officer tells him that the Time Force Officer who was there at the time of the fugitive's escape here. She also has the briefcase with her.

(Alex Replaced Captain Logan some time after Reinforcements from the future aka the Time Force and Wild Force Team Up)

Alex: Bring her in.

Time Force Officer: Yes sir.

The Time Force Officer is walking in Alex's office with the briefcase in her hand and she puts it on top of his desk. She Salute's Alex.

Female Time Force Officer: Sir I...

Before she could say anything else she, is cut off by Alex who is very angry. Alex has a very angry expression on his face.

The Female Time Force Officer has a sad expression on her face.

Alex: You let the most dangerous Fugitive Cybrex get away. It's bad enough he escaped but he took a Time Travel Device with him that lets him travel to any time period he wants.

Female Time Force Officer: Sir I am sorry.

Alex: No excuses.

Alex then begins to smile.

Alex: I am going let you make it up.

The Female Time Officer is shocked by what she just heard.

Female Time Force Officer: How sir.

Alex: Cadet you know what is in this brief case.

Female Time Force Officer: No Sir

Alex: I'll show you

Alex opens the briefcase which as a chrono morpher inside it.

The Female Time Force Officer looks inside the briefcase.

Female Time Force Officer: Wow a Chrono Morpher.

Alex takes the Chrono Morpher out of the briefcase and hands it to her.

Alex: Go ahead and put it on.

The Female Time Force Officer has a happy look on her face as she puts on the Morpher

The Morpher as just locked the girl's DNA in the Morpher.

A Time Force Officer storms in Alex's Office.

Time Force Officer: Sir we have the location on Cybrex. He's in the year 2004 and the Location is Silver Hills

Alex: Perfect .Ok you could leave now thank you.

Time Force Officer: Yes sir!

The Officer leaves the office.

Alex: You will be going on a mission of the up most importance. The mission is for you to bring in Cybrex and his Minion's to justice.

The Female Time Force Officer: Yes Sir!

Alex: Now back to the morpher on your wrist. You are not only a Time Force Officer you are a Power Ranger as well. You are the Time Force White Ranger.

Alex: Just Press the three buttons's on the Morpher. That's it.

The Female Time Force Officer: Wow thank you sir. I Danielle Storms will not let you down sir.

She Salute's Alex and He Salute's Danielle

~Awhile later The Time 5:37 P.M. ~

Danielle goes inside the Time Ship

Alex is talking to Danielle through a head set.

Alex: Are you ready?

Danielle: Yes sir.

Alex: Start the Count Down.

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The trans warp Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang

The Huge Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship

The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destination the Year 2004, Location Silver Hills

Alex: Good Luck.

~A little while later~

Danielle talks through the Head set.

Danielle: Thank you Sir. I will do my best.

Alex nods his head.

Alex: I know you will.

To be continued. God Bless


	3. Chapter Two: First Strike

A/N: All the OCC's belong to me. I don't own Power Rangers though LOL. The rest of the series will be written in regular paragraph form. Thanks for the Reviews guys keep em coming God Bless

~The Year 2004, Off the Coast of Silver Hills~

A large ship has landed in a forest. In that ship stood the Evil Villain known as Cybrex. Cybrex is talking to his evil henchmen Lt. Zoltron.

"I want that Quantum Morpher!" Cybrex replied in a menacing tone.

Zoltron kneels before his master. "Sir we have vital information on the Quantum Morpher."

"Good where is it"

Zoltron presses a red button on the control panel and a big screen computer shows up. The computer begins to speak.

"Quantum Morpher Located."

"Where's the Location?"

"Silver Hills."

"Ah Perfect this couldn't have worked anymore better."

Zoltron Presses the button and the Computer shuts off and he then turn's to face his master Cybrex.

"What now my master?"

"I am not going to send my monsters down there but I am gonna send you down there to Silver Hills and destroy everything in your path until you get the Quantum Morpher!" Cybrex replied.

"Yes master." Zoltron replies has he teleports down to downtown Silver Hills.

Cybrex replies to himself. "I will get my hands on that morpher unlike those idiots Ransik and his henchman BrickNeck who failed to get their hands on the Quantum Morpher, three years ago."

Cybrex slams his head fists against the computer controls

"I will not fail I will not be denied and I will have the ultimate power."

~The Year 2004~

It's a sunny beautiful day at Silver Hills. Zoltron is now in front of the Silver Hills Plaza. Zoltron starts blasting every in sight. People run in fear. They quickly run away from Zoltron.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab.~

A young man looks to be in his late teens is in a office sitting down on a chair. He has on a Silver Guardians uniform. He is also wearing a Red Beret on his head and has a Chrono Morpher on his left wrist. He's African American and he has brown eyes. He is None other than Bernard-Michael Hicks the new Time Force Red Ranger and Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians. A Young Female Silver Guardians Officer by the name of Carmen Lockhart storms in the office. Carmen Salute's Bernard and Bernard Salute's Carmen. Carmen is Caucasian and she has brown hair and brown eyes.

Bernard raises his brow. "What is it?" He asks.

"Sir a mutant is attacking Silver Hills Plaza." Carmen replied which obviously took Bernard by surprise.

"A mutant ok let's Go."

"Yes Sir!"

The two run out of the office. All of the Silver Guardians rush to their SUV Trucks. Carmen thinks to herself.

"I wish I was a Power Ranger like Bernard and Christian." Carmen muttered to herself sadly.

Bernard is rushing to the SUV. He sees his partner leaning against the hood of the Truck eating an Apple he has on a Silver Guardians uniform and has glasses on and he also has the Quantum Morpher on his left wrist. He is a young man, a year younger than his partner. He's African American/Trinidad and has brown eyes and has a fade haircut. He is none other than Christian Hall the Quantum Ranger and Co-leader of the Silver Guardians.

"What's going on Bee?"

"I'll explain to you on way brotha, you'll never believe it."

"Oh I can't wait for this." Christian replied.

The two hop in the SUV and drive off to Silver Hills plaza to stop the mutant. Christian is driving and Bernard is on the passenger side. Five other SUV's rush to the Plaza.

~Minutes Later~

"Where is the Quantum Morpher?" Zoltron replied obviously growing impatient.

Zoltron stats to blasts everything

Sirens can be heard throughout the area. Five SUV's are in front of the Plaza. The Guardians get out of their SUV's and surrounds the monster with their weapons. Bernard and Christian point their weapons at Zoltron.

"Holt we are the Silver Guardians you are under arrest!" Bernard replied.

"Surrender now or we will be force to shoot!" Christian replied.

Zoltron smirks at the Silver Guardians and then shoots at the Guardians.

"Open Fire." Bernard and Christian yell in unison.

The guardians blast's zoltron but it does not faze silver guardians charge at zoltron

Zoltron blast's them with a small energy blasts and the guardians fall to the ground hard

"This is Child's Play!"

Zoltron gets Christian angry. Christian runs at Zoltron real fast.

"Christian wait!"

Christian throws three punches at Zoltron but Zoltron grabs Christian fist and squeezes it. Christian is in pain. Zoltron Sees the Quantum Morpher.

"There it is!"

Before he can grab the morpher Bernard runs at him does a flying kick and hits Zoltron in the chest Zoltron drops Christian. Bernard runs at him again and does a spinning kick but Zoltron ducks it easy. Bernard throws five jab punches to Zoltron but he blocks them and hits Bernard to the chest twice and Bernard goes flying into a car. Zoltron blasts at the guardians.

"I had enough of this." Christian replies in an angry tone.

Christian runs at Zoltron again but Zoltron kicks him in the stomach. Bernard runs to Christian and helps him up.

"Chris let me help you."

"Thanks Bee."

Bernard and Christian look around at the silver guardians who are on the floor hurt. They then look at each other and nod their head, the two then set their sights to Zoltron.

Bernard presses the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard yells has he morphs into the Time Force Red Ranger.

Christian put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yells has he morphs into the Quantum Ranger.

"So you two are Time Force Power Rangers." Zoltron replied. "I want the Quantum Morpher give it to me now!"

"I don't think so!" Quantum Ranger replied

"Alright let's finish this!" Time Force Red replied

Time Force Red runs at Zoltron and does a triple kick to the chest and it connects. Zoltron just snickers and wipes his chest.

"That all you got?"

"Who are you?" Time Force Red asks.

"That is no concern of yours; all I want is the Quantum Morpher!" Zoltron replied.

Zoltron hits Time Force Red to the chest with a quick two punch combo than uppercuts him and he goes flying into a tree. Zoltron runs at Quantum Ranger and hits him with a full energy eye blast attack. Quantum Ranger is down. The two rangers slowly get up.

"You want my morpher so bad tough guy." Quantum Ranger replies while pulls out his Quantum Defender from his side pouch. "Quantum Defender!"

Quantum Ranger blasts Zoltron with his Quantum Defender. Zoltron has fallen to the ground.

"How did you like my Quantum Defender?"

"My turn." Time Force Red replied.

Time Force Red pulls out his Chrono Saber and slashes Zoltron on his chest. Then Time Force Red jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber.

"Time Strike!"

The attack hits but Zoltron drops down to a knee.

"What? Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger reply in shock.

"You will pay big time for this Rangers, I will be back for the Quantum Morpher." Zoltron replies.

Zoltron disappears.

"Damn he got away!" Time Force Red yelled.

"Whoever he is we'll get him next time." Quantum Ranger replied.

"Power Down."

Bernard and Christian are now un morphed.

"Why does he want my morpher so bad"

"I don't know?" Bernard replied. "Alright let's pack it up and move out."

All the guardians go to their SUV's and go back to Bio-Lab except for Bernard & Christian.

"Are we heading back to Bio-Lab?"

"No we're not going back." Bernard replied." We're going to Wes's house I need to ask him some questions."

Bernard and Christian go in the SUV and go to Collins Mansion.

~Off the Coast of Silver Hills~

Zolrton as just teleported back to Cybrex's ship.

"I've seen the Quantum Morpher."

"Do you have it?" Cybrex asked in a much excited tone.

Zoltron sadly lowers his head. "No... The Power Rangers were there but there were only two of them."

"No Excuses!"

Cybrex grabs Zoltron by the neck.

"If this happens again you will be destroyed got that!"

"Yes sir."

Cybrex lets go of Zoltron.

"I will not be denied that power."

To be continued. God Bless


	4. Chapter Three: New Destiny

A/N: This is a short chapter full of dialogue. Next Chapter will have action in it. Things start to pick up.

~Collins Mansion, Silver Hills~

Bernard and Christian both arrive at the Collins Mansion and they're are at the front door. Bernard rings the doorbell. An old man wearing a tuxedo answers the door. The old man is Wes's butler Phillips.

"Bernard, Christian what brings you here?" Phillips replies

"We're here to talk to Wes is he here?" Bernard asks.

"Yes he is come in."

Phillips lets them in. Bernard and Christian walk in the family room waiting for Wes. Phillips stands by the stairs and yells for Wes.

"Master Wes!"

"Yes!"

Wes is in his room getting dressed.

"Sir you have company!"

"Ok I'll be right there, thanks Philips!"

A familiar face is seen walking down the steps he has Dress Clothes on and has a big smile on his face. He is none other than the Legendry former Red Time Force Ranger Wesley Collins.

"Who's here to see me?"

"Bernard and Christian are here to see you; they are in the family room." Phillips replied.

"Ok Thanks Phillips." Wes replied while he walks in the family room and see's Bernard and Christian.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Wes what's up man." Bernard replies

Bernard and Wes shake hands while Christian nods his head at Wes.

"How's Jen doing?" Christian asks.

"She's good, she's up stair's in our room lying down, I have big news were expecting." Wes replied. "We found out a week ago during our Vacation, We just got back last night."

Bernard and Christian both have big grins on their faces. The two silver guardians are obviously happy for their friend and boss.

"Alright Wes Congratulations you're going to be a father." Bernard replied.

"Thanks guys."

"We gotta talk Wes it's real important." Bernard replied.

"Our visit isn't a social one." Christian replied in a serious tone.

Wes has a very concern look on his face.

"What about?" Wes asks.

"It's about this monster we fought earlier today."

"He must have been a mutant."

"Well what do we do now guys, who do you think sent it?"

"Let's go to my office." Wes replied. "We're going to see if any mutant's have escaped.

"Escaped from where?"

"The Future."

A beautiful young woman is seen walking down the stairs. She is wearing a nightgown. She is none other than Jen Collins. Jen is the wife of Wes.

"Hello Bernard and Christian did you hear the news."

"Yes I did Congratulations." Bernard replied.

Bernard and Christian both hug Jen.

"Congratulations I am happy for the both of you."

"Thanks guys." Jen replies happily while she then turns to her husband." Wes I need to talk to you it is very important."

"It will have to wait a second."

Jen senses her husband's concern. "Is everything ok guys?"

"We have to go to my office."

All four walk into Wes's private office. Wes grabs two devices that look like sticks. He stands them both up. Wes grabs a small remote on his desk and presses the button an turns on the holoscreen. Trip shows up on the holoscreen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey trip, question any mutants escaped from the future?" Wes asks.

Trip does not say a word.

"Trip Please you have to tell us what you know."

"A fugitive named Cybrex escaped from Time Force today. "Trip replied.

Wes looks at his wife then back at Trip.

"That's not all he also escaped with a Time Travel Device, I'll let you know any information when it comes in." Trip replies.

"Thanks trip." Wes replied.

Wes presses the remote and the holoscreen turns off. He then throws the remote on the desk.

"Wes I need to tell you something."

Wes turns to his wife. "What is it Jen?"

"I have given this decision I am about to make a lot of thought since, I am having baby I will not be the Time Force Pink Ranger anymore."

"Wow Jen."

"I want you to take this."

Jen takes off her Chrono Morpher and hand's it to her husband Wes.

"I want you to take the Chrono Morpher and reprogram it tomorrow at bio lab."

"Ok I will."

"What now Wes?" Bernard asks.

"We stop Cybrex no matter what but first we find ourselves a New Time Force Pink Ranger."

All four of them look at the chrono morpher in Wes hand.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	5. Chapter Four: Arrival from the Future

~The Next Day, 10:37 A.M. Bio-Lab~

A Motorcycle pulls up in front of bio-lab. It's Wes. He takes off his helmet. Wesley Collins arrives at bio-lab and he has the Chrono Morpher his wife gave him with goes inside bio-lab. Wes is talking to Dr. Zaskin the Man in charge of Bio-Lab's Research.

"Hello doctor zaskin how are you." Wes replied

"I am fine Wesley, how are you?" Dr. Zaskin replied.

"I am good."

"How was your vacation? Dr. Zaskin replied.

"It was great, my wife and I expecting."

"That's excellent sir congrats."

"Thank's I need you to Reprogram this Morpher." Wes replies has he hands the morpher.

"Yes sir."

~Half Hour Later~

"I've Finished Reprograming the Morpher for you sir." Dr. Zaskin replies has he hands Wes the Chrono Morpher

"Thank You."

Wes gets his cell phone out of his pocket and dials his wife's cell phone. Jen answers the phone.

"Hello honey."

"Hi Jen."

"Are you ok."

"Yeah I am fine Listen I got the Morpher Reprogramed and I am on my way home."

"Ok hun I'll see you when you get home bye."

"Bye."

Wes and Jen both hang up their phones. Wes then hops on his motorcycle and rides home.

~Meanwhile at Collins Mansion~

Jen calls Carmen. Carmen picks up her cell phone.

"Hello Jen back from vacation?"

"Yeah It was great listen I need you to come by we need to talk."

Carmen has a concern look on her face.

"Jen is everything ok."

"Everything is fine just come over."

~Moments Later~

Carmen leaves Bio-Lab and goes to Collins Mansion.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Wes arrives home. Wes walks to his door and opens the door.

"Jen I am home!"

"I am in here in the family room."

Wes walks in the family room.

"Hey hun how are you."

"I am fine."

"I got something for you." Wes replied has he hand's Jen the Chrono Morpher.

"Thank you Wes."

"So Jen who do you have in mind for a Replacement."

"That's already taken care of." Jen replied.

"Who is it?"

The doorbell rings.

"That should be her."

Phillips answers the door.

"We've been expecting you Miss. Lockhart, Master Wes and Jen are in the family room."

"Thank you."

Carmen walks in the family room.

"Hi guys."

"I called you here for a reason; Since I am having a baby I would like you to be my replacement." Jen replied.

Wes has a surprised look on his face.

"Replacement you mean."

"Yes you will be the new Time Force Pink Ranger." Jen replied.

"Wow Really?"

Jen gives Carmen the Chrono Morpher. Carmen puts on the Morpher on her left wrist. The Morpher as just locked her DNA in the Morpher

"This is so cool Thank You Jen."

"You've earned it, now to morph you Just Press the three button's on the Morpher."

"Carmen Congratulations."

"Thanks Wes."

Carmen Salute's Wes & Jen. Wes & Jen Salute's Carmen.

~The Time 12:01 P.M.*The Time Ship is near the Beach near Silver Hills~

Danielle Storms awakens inside the time ship.

"Computer any activity?"

"No not at the moment."

Danielle walks out of the Time Ship. Danielle grabs a small device out of her pocket and presses it.  
"Stealth Mode."

The Time Ship Becomes Invisible.

~A While Later~

Danielle is walking through the city. Danielle presses a small device on the back of her ear. Dark white Glasses appear on her eyes.

"Scan Mode."

~Cybrex's ship~

"I want my Cyberbots to attack the city." Cybrex replied. "So they could lure the Quantum Ranger So I could have the Quantum Powers."

The Cyberbots get teleported to earth.

~Meanwhile~

Carmen gets word on her headset from Bernard that robots are attacking the city.

"I have to go."

"Ok."

"Good Luck." Jen replied.

"Thanks."

Carmen leaves the Collins Mansion.

~Meanwhile in Downtown Silver Hills~

Cyberbots are attacking Silver Hills City Hall. People run for their lives. Danielle sees the cyberbots.

"Oh Great."

She runs to go battle them. The Silver Guardians arrive. The Silver Guardians shoot several cyberbots with their blasters. Bernard, Christian and Carmen arrive. Bernard and Christian notice that Carmen has a Chrono Morpher on her left wrist.

"Carmen you're a Power Ranger too now?" Christian replied.

"Yup." Carmen replied in an excited tone.

Danielle kicks A Cyberbots. She then does a hurricane kick attack on three cyberbots. Danielle is being outnumbered by several cyberbots. Serveral Cyberbot grabs her and throws her she goes flying and as she's about to hit the ground she is saved by Bernard.

"Are you ok ma'am."

"I am Fine."

Before they could say anything else to each other they are attacked by cyberbots. Carmen and Christian tag team on several cyberbots. Bernard and Danielle Battle and defeat the cyberbots. Bernard notices that Danielle has a Chrono Morpher just like him but it is very different than the one he as on. Bernard also notices that she has a Time Force Uniform on.

"You're from Time Force?"

"Yes."

Danielle has a surprised look on her face.

"How do you know about Time Force?"

"I know a person who used to be a Time Force officer." Bernard replied.

"Who Jen, Wait she's here?

"Yeah why you know her?"

"Yes I knew her she taught, me a lot about being a Time Force Officer." Danielle replied.

"What were those things we just fought?"

"Those are Cyberbots highly advanced cyborg's from the future." Danielle replied.

"Wait who are you?"

"There's no time to talk, Right now you must take me to Jen please:" Danielle pleaded.

Christian grabs Bernard by the arm and says in his ear.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah I am sure."

Bernard calls Wes on his Cell phone. Wes answers his cell phone.

"Yo Wes are you and home."

"Yeah Why?" Wes replied.

"It's Important that we talk to the both of you." Bernard replied." "Can I come over I have Company with me?"

"Sure."

"Ok Bye."

Bernard and Wes both hang up their Cell Phones.

Bernard, Christian, Danielle and Carmen go in the SUV. The four and head to Collins Mansion.

~Awhile at Collins Mansion~

Wes walks in the family room and he sits down next to Jen who is watching T.V. Jen looks at Wes with a smile on her face.

"I am so happy."

Wes has a smile on his face.

"I am happy we're starting a family."

Wes and Jen look into each other eyes and share a passionate kiss. The doorbell rings and Phillips answers the door.

"Come in." Phillips replies while the four walk into Wes' mansion. "Mr. Collins you have company."

"Ok!" Wes replied

Wes walks by the door. Danielle notices that Wes looks like Alex but she keeps it to herself.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah we're ok." Bernard replied.

Wes sees Danielle.

"Bernard who is she?

"She's a time force officer." Bernard replied.

"I am Time Force Cadet Danielle Storms, I was sent here from the future by Captain Alex Drake." Danielle replies.

Before she could say anything else she is interrupted by Jen who over here's the conversation. Jen walks by the door were the others are at.

"Alex sent you."

"Jen how are you doing?"

"I am fine, You have a morpher too."

"Yes I am finally a Power Ranger.

Jen & Danielle hug.

"You know her?" Wes asked raising his brow

"Yes I do I trained her".

"Go on Continue with your story." Jen replied.

"Alex sent me on a Mission of the upmost Importance; I am here to capture Cybrex and his henchmen." Danielle replied. "I must bring them back with me so he can be prosecuted and be put in Cryogenic Prison for life."

~Meanwhile on Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex: I am going to send Zero down to bait the Rangers.

"Yes Sir good plan master."

Zoltron Puts Zero in the reanimator and brings him back to life.

"I am Back."

"Now Go and destroy the Rangers!" Cybrex replied.

"Yes Master." Zero replied.

Zero is teleported by zoltron to go to Silver Hills.

~Meanwhile~

Carmen gets word on her headset that a Mutant is attacking the City.

"There's a Mutant attacking the city guys." Carmen replied.

"Alright let's go!" Bernard replied.

As they're about to go Christian stops for a minute and looks at Danielle.

"Where are you going little lady." Christian asks.

"I am going with you guys it may be cybrex who's attacking the city." Danielle replied.

"Alright Come on guys let's go." Bernard replied.

All four leave Collins Mansion.

~Later~

The Four Arrive at the scene and all of the guardians are down.

"Rangers you will be destroyed." Zero replied.

"I don't think so!" Danielle replied.

"Ready!" Bernard replied.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen Presses the three buttons on their Morphers.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard, Danielle and Carmen yelled.

Bernard becomes The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen becomes The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle becomes The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he puts his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum Power!" Christian replied

Christian becomes the Quantum Ranger.

"Wow I can't believe I am a Ranger." Carmen replied.

Danielle shows Zero her Time Force Badge.

"I am Time Force and you are under arrest!" Time Force White replied.

"HA HA HA Very funny little girl."

Time Force White pulls out her Chrono Blaster.

"Chrono Blaster!" Time Force White replied while she blasts Zero.

Zero gets angry and he blasts Time Force White. She falls hard unto the ground. Time Force Red helps her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah am Fine thanks."

Time Force Red tries fighting Zero he does a double kick attack but Zero blocks the attack and he blasts Time Force Red. He falls to the ground hard. Time Force Pink & Quantum Ranger do a duel blast attack. Time Force Red gets up.

"V-5!" Time Force Pink yelled.

"Quantum Defender!" Quantum Ranger yelled.

The blasts hits Zero. Zero reflects the attack and it hits both Rangers. Time Force Red Pulls out his Chrono Blaster.

"Chrono Blaster!" Time Force Red replied. "Let's bring them together."

All four Rangers combine their blastsers and they blast zero. Zero explodes and decreases.

"Power down!" All four rangers replied.

All four Rangers un Morph. The Silver Guardians are Up to their Feet. Danielle puts Zero in a little containment unit.

"So Carmen how was your first day as a ranger." Christian asks.

"It was great I love it." Carmen replied.

Bernard looks at Danielle.

"So Danielle are you joining us."

Danielle: Yes I'll join you.

"Welcome to the team."

"Thanks." Danielle replied.

"Looks like we have another Ranger alright." Carmen replied happily.

~Cybrex's Ship~

"Zero has failed me." Cybrex replied.

"You want me to destroy them master."

"No that's ok, I am going to start a little project." Cybrex replied. " It is a plan that will destroy the rangers and I will have the Quantum Morpher."

"Project what project." Zoltron asked.

"Project Bio Ranger, HA HA HA HA!"

To be continued. Peace God Bless


End file.
